Despedida en el lecho
by PhongS
Summary: Fanfic que presenté al concurso de ByakuyaxRukia y qué decir que no gané, en fins... por lo menos me quedé con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho bien y apoyar esta pareja.


Despedida en el lecho.

Mi padre ha enfermado hasta el punto de morir; mi madre no supo qué hacer con esta situación y se suicidó. ¿Razones? Cumplir la promesa de mi difunta esposa y adoptar a su hermana pequeña, ambas procedentes del rukongai, por lo tanto desprestigiar a la casa Kuchiki.

Sinceramente, a pesar de la felicidad de haber encontrado a la hermana de Hisana y adoptarla, este hecho me ha derrumbado. Es cierto que mis padres me concibieron simplemente para dar continuidad a la familia, pero ellos fueron los que me dieron la vida y de algún modo les quería. Ni siquiera el carácter desenfadado y alegre de Rukia me animaba. Ahora, sólo quiero ir al jardín al que Hisana siempre acudía para pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No entendía nada. Todo era extraño. Acabo de ingresar en la familia Kuchiki y mis padres adoptivos han muerto. Hasta hace un par de días los sirvientes me hablaban y me sonreían; ahora, todos me miran como si hubiera sido la causante de todo. Mis "padres" no me dirigieron la palabra desde que llegué al hogar familiar, así que sólo tuve el apoyo de Byakuya-nii-sama aunque me temo que él posiblemente me vea como un pájaro de mal agüero, ya que desde que ocurrió este incidente, no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra.

En este momento no para de llover a cántaros, como si el cielo estuviera llorando por mí. La lluvia y mis sentimientos tristes me hicieron llegar sin querer a un precioso jardín de crisantemos, pero sin poder llegar a admirar su absoluta belleza tuve que acudir en auxilio de Byakuya-nii-sama, ya que éste se hallaba tirado inconsciente, en medio del jardín, bajo las lágrimas del cielo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, solamente me puse a recordar en todo lo pasado y lo que debía hacer y mi cabeza empezó a dar una y mil vueltas y poco a poco, sentí que mi cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas.

Pensé que me despertaría en el jardín, pero ahora me encuentro en mi cama con un paño húmedo en la cabeza, me arde todo el cuerpo y sin apenas poder ver con claridad, oigo discusiones allá fuera en el pasillo. Son inconfundibles las voces: se trata de mi hermana y los sirvientes. ¡Byakuya-nii-sama es una persona por sobre todas las cosas! , lo siento, pero las órdenes son las órdenes , esto es lo que alcanzaba oír; ¿sobre qué estarían discutiendo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto es increíble, los sirvientes de Byakuya-nii-sama no acudieron a ayudarme cuando estuve gritando porque la última voluntad de mis padrastros era no obedecerle ni ayudarle por haber desprestigiado a la familia. ¿Qué importaba eso cuando se trataba de la vida de una persona? Pero… esto ha ocurrido por culpa mía, sabía que no sería bien recibida, así que con mis lágrimas cayéndoseme por el rostro, me incliné ante esas personas y les rogué que volvieran a tratar a nii-sama como el señor al que debían obedecer y permanecerle leal, que no haría falta que a mí me trataran de señora, sólo rogaba que todo volviese a la normalidad. Si Renji me viera en esta situación no se creería lo que estoy haciendo, incluso se reiría de mí… je, pobre desgraciado.

Creo haber escuchado a Byakuya-nii-sama despertarse, espero que se le haya bajado la fiebre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiebre se había apoderado de mí y no alcancé a oír nada más de la conversación. Me levanté lentamente de la cama y noté cómo una mano pequeña, suave y cálida agarraba tan fuerte mi mano como si le fuera la vida en ello: era Rukia, a quien creí que el destino me había devuelto a Hisana, aunque… ¿Realmente quería que ella fuera Hisana? Porque es cierto que son como dos gotas de agua, pero Rukia es tan diferente a su hermana mayor, tiene algo especial que cada vez que estamos juntos, me hace sentir mucha felicidad porque su optimismo es muy contagioso, al contrario que la melancolía de Hisana. Nadie me había llamado tanto la atención como ella. Nuestra convivencia en estos días me hizo entender que me había enamorado de Rukia, no de Hisana. Cuando mis padres murieron por culpa de este suceso, tuve que reprimir mis sentimientos porque eso no haría más que traer vergüenzas a la familia Kuchiki y una falta de respeto a la primera mujer que amé en toda mi vida, pero sentí la necesidad de que Rukia me consolara, que me ofreciera su hombro en donde poder descansar, que me correspondiera. Ahora está dormida… quiero estrecharla contra mí.

Padre… madre… perdonadme por haber roto las normas. Querida Hisana…perdóname tú también por haberme enamorado de tu hermana y haberte puesto en el olvido, pero que sepas que esto será la primera y última vez…

_Byakuya tumbó a Rukia a su lado, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente porque a partir de ahora, el nuevo señor Kuchiki juraría ante la tumba de sus padres que no volvería a desafiar las leyes de la nobleza._


End file.
